1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted type front fork in a two-wheeled vehicle or the like. An attachment portion for a bush guiding an inner tube in a side of an axle is formed in upper and lower sides of an outer tube in a side of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 2541848 (reference document 1), there is disclosed a front fork in which an upper bearing attachment portion 41 constituted by a step portion open to an upper side is formed in an inner periphery of a vehicle body side tube 1. The upper bearing attachment portion 41 is formed by partly cutting the inner periphery of the vehicle body side tube 1 along an axial direction from the upper side and leaving the step portion. An upper bearing member 4 is inserted to the upper bearing attachment portion 41 from an upper direction so as to be assembled in the upper bearing attachment portion 41.
In the front fork, in the reference document 1, it is necessary to cut a long portion extending along an axial direction from an upper end portion of the inner periphery of the vehicle body side tube to the upper bearing attachment portion 41. Working time is extended, and working efficiency is deteriorated.
Further, the upper bearing member 4 is assembled in the upper bearing attachment portion 41 by press fitting. However, since the upper bearing attachment portion 41 has no means for preventing the upper bearing member 4 from coming off to the upper side, there is a risk that a displacement may occur, such as the upper bearing member 4 coming off to the upper side during use.